Feratu
Frederick Robinson, a.k.a. Feratu (no connection to Jennifer Robinson) is written by SkarmorySilver. He is currently undergoing training as an agent, and his permanent RC is currently pending. Agent Profile Appearance Feratu was formerly a character replacement of the Teen Titans Robin, aged up a little due to the circumstances of his homefic and of course, turned into a vampire. His hair is longer, shoulder-length in fact, but as black as ever. Because he got brutally maimed prior to being turned into a vampire, his left eye has been permanently damaged, and is always concealed behind the lens of his mask; his right eye is a vivid blood-red. His outfit is similar to the DCAU version of Nightwing, except with red accents, and his cape has a red inside. Powers Although Feratu's powers weren't fully specified due to his homefic being incomplete, what is known is that he has abilities similar to the vampires shown in several installments of the DC canon. Unlike other DC vampires, he lacks superhuman strength and senses, transformation, or psychokinesis, but makes up for it with tactical skill, martial arts prowess, and enhanced reflexes. He's also invulnerable to damage and can regenerate from injuries which would normally be fatal, though like other vampires he has the critical weakness in that he cannot be exposed to sunlight, as such would presumably be fatal. Disguises would likely help mitigate this, although in normal form he would have to remain indoors during the day (and prefers to anyway unless he is needed in a public setting). Feratu's main weapon is a slash mark which he obtained on his first mission, which manifested as a four-foot-long bo-staff-like thing. He has, however, used weapons canonical to the DC universe as well. Personality Feratu is a person of dual natures, an unsteady balance between the canon Robin with the uncanon. Being a former replacement tends to lead to that, though he seems to manage. Feratu has a reserved, restrained demeanor most of the time, and is famously polite with a strong sense of leadership and responsibility. He is, however, one of the most passionate fighters against Mary Sues, and his love for combat can be an asset in the right situation. If he has an excuse to pick a fight with someone who deserves it, he will do it. He also enjoys sparring with worthy rival agents and other characters, and even uses this as combat training for both himself and others. Aside from this, Feratu also retains the obvious thirst for blood that all vampires have, but he's learned to control it, and does not prey on human agents or canons. Sues, on the other hand, are a different story, and he would gladly feed off of them once he's pressed enough charges. If he can't get access to glitter, animal blood will suffice. Agent History Feratu is a former character replacement from a Teen Titans badfic starring the vampire Stu, Sin. In this fic, Robin was mortally wounded in a fight, upon which Sin decided to intervene, turning him into a vampire. This led to a variety of changes to the canon, most of which were unwanted, with characters being driven OOC and the Stu being a creepy stalker. Three PPC agents were sent into the fic to put an end to this, and managed to do so after a brief but harrowing struggle. After this, Feratu was removed from the canon via recruitment, on the grounds that Sin had been the cause of all this and it wasn't Vampire!Robin's fault. Feratu has since gone on one training mission, and is currently moving into his permanent RC along with his partner. What happens after that is anyone's guess. Mission Logs Home: RC # Pending Recruitment * Mission Five: "Scarlet Disgrace" (Teen Titans), with Agents Falchion, Rashida Mafdetiti, and Sarah Katherine Squall (DF) ** In which vampires suck, canons are maimed, and the agents receive help from an unexpected source. ** Original fanfic: "Scarlet Embrace" Training * "KnightFail", with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall, Solvig Karinsdotter, and Yuuna Takamiya (DIC) ** In which Sarah tries, and fails, to train three infuriatingly rambunctious newbies. ** Original fanfic: "The Incredibles: Dark Knights" (The Incredibles x Batman) * "Love Thy Neighbor" with Rayner Blitzkrieg, Evangeline von Lilith, and Brenda (DMS) ** In which two horses and two vampires pay a visit to Rhovanion. ** Original fanfic: "An Iceling In Mirkwood" (The Hobbit) Category:PPC Agents